1977
The year 1977 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Events ** 2.2 Classical music ** 2.3 Popular music * 3 Literature * 4 Architecture * 5 Film * 6 Birth * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 9 External link (video) * 10 Television * 11 See also Events ; January * 1 - In Belgium by an administrative reform joined many municipalities together to merger municipalities . In many small towns and rice against protest. The six villages in the border region are merged into one municipality Feeding (Fourons). * 7 - In Czechoslovakia signs 240 intellectuals and dissidents the Charter 77 which are asked to respect human rights in accordance with the Helsinki Convention .Some signatories are arrested and leader Jan Patočka dies after being questioned by police. * 17 - Gary Gilmore has the dubious honor since 1967 , the first American to be condemned to death for whom the judgment is also carried out effectively. * 17 - President Mobutu of Zaire visiting Belgium . * 18 - In Sydney arrive at a traffic disaster 90 people died. A commuter train derailed ramming a viaduct, which then collapses. * 18 - Discovery of the bacterium that Legionnaires' disease caused. * 20 - The United States is Jimmy Carter was sworn in as the 39th president. ; February * 2 - The Drenthe amateur archaeologist Tjerk Vermaning need for the court in Assen appear because the authenticity of Vermanings finds is questioned. * 6 - Three missionaries and four nuns murdered in the Rhodesian mission Moesami by guerrillas. * 16 - The Archbishop Janani Luwum of Uganda , a champion of civil rights is murdered by members of the regime of President Idi Amin . * 18 The Arnhem rescuer Harm Dost returns from Germany , after a captivity of nearly one and a half years. Dost was Cleves sentenced him to a German addict soft drugs sold as part of his therapy. ; March * 4 - In an earthquake in Romania come 1570 people dead. * 4 - In Los Alamos , the first Cray-1 - supercomputer taken into use. * 5 - Sixteen-year-old violinist Jaap van Zweden win the National Violin Competition in Amsterdam . The prize is awarded by Minister Van Doorn . * 21 - Netherlands finishes eighth and last in the ice hockey world championship for B countries in Tokyo and relegated to the C group. * 22 - Prime Minister Joop den Uyl offers the resignation of his cabinet, at the last minute has stumbled on land policy. * 27 - A Boeing 747 of KLM crashes through heavy fog on another Jumbo Jet (PanAm) at the airport of Tenerife ( Canary Islands ). 583 people are killed in the largest plane crash ever. See Plane Disaster Tenerife . ; April * 3 - Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and France, for the first time in the summer time . * 8 - The Clash , pioneers of the punk movement , release their first, eponymous album. * 9 - Jan Raas won for the first time the Amstel Gold Race . * 10 - The Belgian billiard Raymond Ceulemans is tri-band world champion. * 15 - Roman Polanski , American film director , will appear in court in Los Angeles on suspicion of raping a thirteen year old girl. * 25 - In The Hague protest members of the Dutch Women's Movement against rising coffee prices . To this end they deliver 20,000 signatures to Minister Lubbers . * 29 - For the time being last is the famous flea market at the Waterlooplein in Amsterdam closed. The market is moved to a different location; The Waterloo Square, the new town hall, the Stopera be built. ; May * Princess Beatrix and Prince Claus visit China and Japan . * 2 - Netherlands is no television . On both Dutch networks will only be shown the statement that as a result of a labor dispute, the sound engineers have stopped work. * 3 - Pieter Menten is on trial for the executions of 200 Polish citizens in 1941 . * 8 - Ajax is champion in the Dutch league , Club Brugge earned the title in Belgium . * 8 - Czechoslovakia won the Hockey World Championships for A countries in Vienna . * 9 - When a devastating fire in Poland Hotel in Amsterdam come 33 people dead. * 15 - Freddy Maertens wins dominated the Tour of Spain . He leads the standings from the first day and wrote 13 of the 19 stages in his name. * 20 - 23:53 pm To leave the Parisian train station Gare de Lyon for the last time the Orient Express . * 22 - For an overnight fire in hotel Duke of Brabant in Brussels come seventeen people dead. * 22 - The NS take the Zoetermeer Line in use: a fast rail link between work Hague and dormitory town Zoetermeer. * 23 - South Moluccan hostage a primary school in the province of Drenthe Bovensmilde and train at The Point . All election activities are halted. See train hijacking at The Point and Hijacking primary school in Bovensmilde . * 24 - Signing of the infamous Egmont Pact to Belgium in order to create a federal state. * 25 - Parliamentary elections in the Netherlands in the grim climate of the Moluccan hijacking and hostage-taking in Drenthe. The Labour Party of Prime Minister Den Uyl and win the CDA deputy prime minister Van Agt. * 28 - In the US state of Kentucky 165 people come to the Beverly Hills Supper Club fire . * 28 - The children are released into the primary school in Bovensmilde, five teachers remain hostage. ; June * 1 - Creation of professional football club SC Heerenveen as split from Heerenveen. * 3 - The British Queen Elizabeth II celebrates her 25th jubilee. * 3 - The hit single of the God save the Queen Sex Pistols achieved the highest position in the British charts, the highlight of the British punk craze . * 11 - The termination on May 23 started hostage in a primary school and a train. During the liberation of the train, eight deaths. * 13 - James Earl Ray , the assassin of Reverend Martin Luther King , will be returned to the Tennessee State Penitentiary, from which he had escaped a few days earlier. * 15 - Wim Polak follows Ivo Samkalden as mayor of the municipality of Amsterdam . * 15 - After forty years of dictatorship of the Franco regime have for the first free elections again in Spain instead. * 20 - Menachem Begin is prime minister of Israel , fulfilling a long reign of the Labour Party comes to an end. * 27 - Karel Van Miert was elected co-chair of the BSP (Belgian Socialist Party), besides de Waal Andre Cools . * 27 - Djibouti obtains the last colony in Africa, the independence (from France ). * Nonviolent military takeover in Pakistan , where Prime Minister Ali Bhutto is deposited on the charge that he had tampered with the election results. Suspension of the Pakistani constitution . * 28 - Wil Hartog won the 500cc class of the TT Assen . ; July * 1 - The Swedish tennis player Bjorn Borg extends his Wimbledon -title. The British Virginia Wade beats the woman the final Dutch Betty Stöve . * 7 - from the waste built raft Tooth of Time by Dutch artist Robert Jasper Grootveld is denied access to the canals. * 13 - Somalia declares war on Ethiopia, the beginning of the Ogaden war . * 18 - The Walcheren coast turns into the Costa del hashish as a big party Yellow Lebanon washes. * 24 - The French cyclist Bernard Thévenet won the Tour de France . * 26 - 13 year-old English David Morgan is the youngest Channel Swimmer . He swims from Dover to Wissant at Calais in 11 hours and 5 minutes. ; August * 11 - The New York serial killer David Berkowitz , known as Son of Sam, is arrested. * 15 - The Wow! signal is picked up by the Big Ear radio telescope in the United States. * 16 - Elvis Presley dies in Memphis , Tennessee , USA in the bathroom of his home, officially cardiac arrest, but later turns out after the autopsy that his body contains traces of multiple types of pills. Presumably there is an overdose of medication prescribed by his doctor. * 20 - A new era in astronomy begins with the launch of the space probe Voyager 2 US. astronomer Carl Sagan indicates two space probes an audio / video record with it, including the greetings of President Jimmy Carter , and music of Ludwig van Beethoven and Louis Armstrong . Also, a kit of a turntable, with attached instructions. * 23 - Björn Borg solves Jimmy Connors after 160 weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals , but need a week later that position again cede to the American. * 27 - Between Berkenwoude , Stolwijk and Lekkerkerk is the first entranceway project launched in the Netherlands. ; September * 5 - Launch of the space probe Voyager 1 . * 5 - The West German employers president Hanns-Martin Schleyer is kidnapped by the Commando Siegfried Hauser, a member of the Red Army Faction . * 10 - Hamida Djandoubi is the latter that is put to death by the guillotine. * 12 - Steve Biko dies of head injuries in prison. * 16 - Death of British glam rock star Marc Bolan in a car accident. * 19 - (Groningen) After two years of preparations, the traffic circulation (VCP) force. Traffic needs to get in another part of town, coming back to the ring road . The aldermen Max van den Berg and Jacques Wallage want so encourage the use of bicycles and public transport. * 22 - The RAF terrorist Knut Folkerts shoot his arrest in Utrecht two officers down. * 18-25 Peace Week . The Interchurch Peace Council has announced a 10-year campaign under the slogan "Help the nuclear weapons from the world, starting in the Netherlands." ; October * 14 - The first part of the metro in Amsterdam opens: Weesperplein-Gaasperplas. * 18 - German elite troops stormed the airport of Mogadishu, the hijacked Lufthansatoestel . The hostages are freed, shot dead three Palestinian hijackers. The Federal Government decided to intervene after the pilots had been executed by the hijackers. * 18 - The German terrorists Andreas Baader , Gudrun Ensslin and Jan-Carl Raspe are found dead in their cells. The authorities have committed suicide, according to circles around the RAF they were killed. * 24 - Karel Van Miert announced that the Flemish socialists henceforth organize autonomously. This represents the Community split the BSP in the Dutch SP (Socialist Party) and the French PS (Socialist Party). In 2002 the name changes to SP Socialist Party . * October - The dictatorial regime in Uruguay prohibits libraries newspapers and magazines from the years 1950-1973 to inform the public inspection. The press would have been affected in those years bycommunists and Tupamaros . * October - Christian Institute of South Africa gets from the government ban to conduct business. The foreman Christiaan Beyers Naude is banned or suspended from his civil rights. ; November * Queen Juliana and Prince Bernhard visit the West African country of Senegal . * 2 - The millionaire Maup Caransa buys himself for the sum of ten million Dutch guilders free of his captors. * 8 - American governor elections * 19 - In India , more than 10,000 people die as a result of a flood and a cyclone . * 20 - The Egyptian president Anwar Sadat made history with his speech to the Knesset . He is the first Arab leader to access there since the founding of the State of Israel . * 26 - The ladies Snip and Snap act, after forty years, most recently on. * 30 - The Labour Party is condemned to opposition after after a long period of formation unexpectedly the CDA - VVD - Van Agt government is formed. ; December * 4 - Jean-Bedel Bokassa crowns himself Emperor of the Central African Republic . * 5 - Bophuthatswana is the second home by that South Africa is declared independent. No other country will recognize Bophuthatswana. * 14 - Pieter Menten , a Dutch war criminal , sentenced to fifteen years in prison. * 14 - Premiere of Saturday Night Fever with John Travolta . Music See also: 1977 in folk music Symphonies of 1977 The Opera of 1977 1977 in hymns 1977 in gospel 1977 in rock, R&B and pop 1977 in pop music The Best Oldies of 1977 The Classic Rock of 1977 Events * 1977 BRIT Awards * Eurovision Song Contest 1977 * Pinkpop 1977 Classical music * April 19 : first performance of Symphony No. 5. of Kalevi Aho * June 20 : First performance of stratifications of Hans Abrahamsen Popular music Singles #Solsbury Hill Peter Gabriel #Silent Night Marion Williams Albums The ten most successful albums in the Netherlands (source: popdossier.nl): # Eagles - Hotel California # Fleetwood Mac - Rumours # Ennio Morricone - It happened in the west # ABBA - Arrival # Neil Diamond - Love at the Greek # Al Stewart - Year of the Cat # Stevie Wonder - Songs in the Key of Life # Supertramp - Even in the Quietest Moments ... # Emmylou Harris - Luxury Liner # David Bowie - Low Literature * The Spanish poet Vicente Aleixandre receives the Nobel Prize in Literature * The Shining by Stephen King Architecture * Elim Church (1977), 's-Gravenpolder Movie See also: *1977 in rock music films *1977 in sports films See Film in 1977 for the main article on this topic. * Annie Hall * Star Wars * Saturday Night Fever * Soldier of Orange * The Rescuers Born ; January * 1 - Jamie Pace, Maltese footballer * 1 - Hasan Salihamidžić, Bosnian footballer * 2 - Timothy Beck, Dutch athlete and bobsledder * 2 - Stefan Koubek, Austrian tennis player * 3 - Jop Nieuwenhuizen, Dutch singer * 4 - Jonathan Cochet, French racing driver * 4 - David Millar, Scottish cyclist * 5 - Jason Mbote, Kenyan athlete * 5 - Hadewych Minis, Dutch actress * 6 - Mikkel Jensen , Danish footballer * 7 - Krisztián Kenesei , Hungarian footballer * 8 - Melanie Seeger , German athlete * 11 - Christian Bauer , French chess * 11 - Anni Friesinger , German skater * 11 - Antti Pohja , Finnish footballer * 12 - Bas Nijhuis , Dutch football referee * 13 - Orlando Bloom , British actor * 15 - Marja Vis , Dutch skater * 16 - Ariel Ze'evi , Israeli judoka * 17 - Ali El Khattabi , Dutch-Moroccan footballer * 17 - Luca Paolini , Italian cyclist * 18 - Arjan Pisha , Albanian footballer * 24 - Minke Booij , Dutch hockey star * 24 - Michelle Hunziker , Dutch television presenter * 25 - Lidia Chojecka , Polish athlete * 25 - Luke Roberts , Australian cyclist * 25 - Hatem Trabelsi , a Tunisian footballer * 26 - Nathan Vecht , Dutch comedian * 28 - Takuma Sato , Japanese racing driver * 29 - Toshinari Suwa , Japanese athlete * 30 - Peter Lérant , Slovenian footballer * 31 - Torri Edwards , American athlete * 31 - Sergei Pareiko , Estonian footballer ; February * 1 - Cristina Casandra , Romanian long distance runner * 1 - Sonja Silva , Dutch actress and television presenter * 2 - Marc Bernaus , Andorran footballer * 2 - Jeroen Elshoff , Dutch football commentator * 2 - Shakira , Colombian singer * 4 - Alice Amafo , Surinamese politician * 4 - Mirjam Bouwman , Dutch television presenter ( EO ) * 4 - Bruno Castanheira , Portuguese cyclist * 4 - Gavin DeGraw , American singer * 6 - Tanja Dexters , Flemish model and presenter (Miss Belgium 1998) * 7 - Christian Bouckenooghe , New Zealand footballer * 8 - Shigeru Aburaya , Japanese athlete * 8 - Dave Farrell , American bassist * 8 - Petr Fulin , Czech racing driver * 8 - Roman Kostomarov , Russian figure skater * 9 - Jurgen Van de Walle , Belgian cyclist * 10 - Bakary Gassama , Gambian football referee * 11 - Raffaele Illiano , Italian cyclist * 11 - Aaron McMillan , Australian pianist (deceased in 2007 ) * 11 - Mike Shinoda , American designer, producer, rapper, songwriter, vocalist and multi-instrumentalist * 12 - Paul Di Bella , Australian athlete * 14 - Cadel Evans , Australian cyclist * 15 - Milenko Ačimovič , Slovenian footballer * 15 - Øystein Grødum , Norwegian skater * 15 - Volodymir Gustov , Ukrainian cyclist * 15 - Julien Smink , Dutch cyclist * 20 - Koen Buyse , Belgian singer and guitarist Zornik * 22 - Mads Kaggestad , Norwegian cyclist * 22 - Hakan Yakin , Swiss footballer * 28 - Aaron Aguilera , Mexican-American actor and professional wrestler * 28 - Gable Garenamotse , a Botswana athlete * 28 - Tatyana Levina , Russian athlete * 28 - Vito Postiglione , Italian racing driver * 28 - Janne Saarinen , Finnish footballer ; March * 1 - Rens Blom , Dutch athlete * 2 - Chris Martin , British singer ( Coldplay ) * 3 - Ronan Keating , British singer (including Boyzone ) * 4 - Ana Guevara , Mexican athlete * 5 - Ronnie Pander , Dutch footballer * 6 - Francisco Javier Fernández , Spanish athlete * 6 - Giorgos Karagounis , Greek footballer * 6 - Shabani Nonda , Congolese footballer * 7 - Preslav Borissov , Bulgarian politician * 7 - Mitja Zastrow , Dutch-German swimmer * 8 - John de Jong , Dutch footballer * 8 - Peter Schep , Dutch cyclist * 10 - Peter Enckelman , Finnish footballer * 13 - Jiang Bo , Chinese athlete * 14 - Naoki Matsuda , Japanese footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Karol Kisel , Slovak footballer * 15 - Imke Schellekens-Bartels , Dutch rider * 16 - Ralf van der Rice , Dutch skater * 16 - Thomas Rupprath , German swimmer * 16 - Matt Pelissier , American drummmer * 20 - Vadim Devyatovskiy , Belarusian hammer thrower * 21 - Ilse Heylen , Belgian judoka * 22 - Giovanca , Dutch singer * 22 - Barry Veneman , Dutch motorcycle racer * 23 - Chantal Boonacker , Dutch Paralympic swimmer * 23 - Roman Fricke , German athlete * 24 - Cédric El-Idrissi , Swiss athlete * 26 - Morgan De Sanctis , Italian footballer * 27 - Tommie van der Leegte , Dutch footballer * 29 - Kristina Brandi , Puerto Rican tennis * 29 - Peter Robertson , Australian triathlete * 29 - Djabir Saïd-Guerni , Algerian athlete * 30 - Marc Gicquel , French tennis player * 30 - Antonio Langella , Italian footballer * 30 - Miko Lee , Vietnamese American porn actress * 30 - Jermaine Sedoc , Dutch athlete * 30 - Aleksandar Stavrev , Macedonian football referee * 31 - Domenico Fioravanti , Italian swimmer and Olympic champion (2000) ; April * 1 - Kelli White , American athlete * 1 - Haimar Zubeldia , Spanish cyclist * 2 - Marc Raquil , French athlete * 2 - Roger Suárez , Bolivian footballer * 3 - Véronique De Kock , Miss Belgium 1995 Flemish presenter * 9 - Alexandru Popovici , Moldavian footballer * 10 - Waseem Ahmad , Pakistani hockey * 11 - Jiří Magál , Czech cross-country skier * 12 - Giovanny Espinoza , Ecuadorian footballer * 13 - Javier Guzman , Spanish-Dutch stand-up comedian and cabaret artist * 13 - Tom Penny , American skateboarder * 14 - Gorka Arrizabalaga , Spanish cyclist * 14 - Erjon Bogdani , Albanian footballer * 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar , American actress * 14 - Martin Kaalma , Estonian footballer * 14 - Geoff Kabush , Canadian mountain biker * 14 - Ben Williams , Australian football referee * 17 - Maint Berkenbosch , Dutch cyclist * 17 - Chad Hedrick , American skater and skeeleraar * 17 - Frederik Magle , Danish composer and pianist * 18 - Hassan El Fakiri , Norwegian footballer * 18 - Jonathan Rowson , British chess * 19 - Nanceen Perry , American athlete * 19 - Ville Väisänen , Finnish footballer and football coach * 20 - Yves Larock , Swiss DJ and producer * 21 - Rick Hofstra , Dutch darter * 22 - Mark van Bommel , Dutch footballer * 22 - Pavel Churavý , Czech Nordic combined skier * 22 - Robert Hunter , South African cyclist * 22 - Anthony Lurling , Dutch footballer * 23 - Bram Schmitz , Dutch cyclist * 25 - Jonathan Angel , American actor * 26 - Rena Effendi , Azerbaijani photographer * 26 - Janneke Schopman , Dutch hockey star * 26 - Raphael Wicky , Swiss footballer * 28 - Jorge Bolaño , Colombian footballer * 29 - Margriet Matthijsse , Dutch sailor * 29 - Razan Zaitouneh , Syrian lawyer, journalist and human rights defender ; May * 1 - David Crv , Belgian footballer * 1 - Miranda Holland , Dutch DJ, radio producer and makeup artist * 2 - Jan Fitschen , German athlete * 2 - Chad Muska , American skateboarder * 2 - Alibay Shukurov , Azerbaijani athlete * 3 - Dirk Lippits , Dutch rower * 3 - Noel Valladares , Honduran footballer * 4 - Mariano Pernía , Spanish Argentine footballer * 6 - Christophe Brandt , Belgian cyclist * 6 - René Münnich , German racing driver * 7 - Bam Aquino , Filipino politician * 7 - Lisa Kelly , Irish singer * 7 - Łukasz Sosin , Polish footballer * 8 - Johann Vogel , Swiss footballer * 9 - Karin van der Haar , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 9 - Marek Jankulovski , Czech footballer * 9 - Iñigo Landaluze , Spanish cyclist * 9 - Manuel Sanroma , Spanish cyclist (deceased in 1999 ) * 11 - Janne Ahonen , Finnish ski jumper * 11 - Lydia Cheromei , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Caimin Douglas , Dutch athlete * 11 - Pablo Gabriel García , Uruguayan footballer * 12 - Hadj Belkheir , Algerian boxer * 12 - Graeme Dott , Scottish snooker player * 13 - Ilse Delange , Dutch singer * 13 - Samantha Morton , English actress * 15 - Oliver Drachta , Austrian football referee * 15 - Roy Stroeve , Dutch footballer * 16 - Albina Mayorova , Russian athlete * 17 - Anders Södergren , Swedish cross-country skier * 20 - Matt Czuchry , American actor * 20 - Serghei Rogaciov , Moldavian footballer * 21 - José Manuel Lara , Spanish golfer * 23 - Annabel Kosten , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Tamarine Tanasugarn , Thai tennis star * 25 - Giel Beelen , Dutch radio deejay * 27 - Abderrahmane Hammad , Algerian athlete * 29 - Miroslav Drobňák , Slovak footballer * 29 - Rachael Stirling , British actress * 30 - Ivan Bebek , Croatian football referee * 31 - Joachim Olsen , Danish athlete and politician ; June * 3 - Stefan Bock , Belgian athlete * 3 - Piet Deveughele , Belgian athlete * 3 - Tolla Ababa , Ethiopian athlete * 4 - Quinten Hann , Australian pool and snooker player * 4 - Vicente de Lima , Brazilian athlete * 4 - Ingrid Visser , Dutch volleyball star (deceased in 2013 ) * 5 - Yoshihiro Ito , Japanese racing driver * 5 - Liza Weil , American actress * 6 - David Connolly , Irish footballer * 6 - Tony Sergeant , Belgian footballer * 6 - Workenesh Tola , Ethiopian athlete * 7 - Marcin Baszczyński , Polish footballer * 7 - Jair Marrufo , American football referee * 8 - Hrvoje Vejić , Croatian footballer * 9 - Sohail Abbas , Pakistani hockey * 10 - Eurico de Jesus , Macao's racing driver * 14 - Francesco Coco , Italian footballer * 16 - Addy Engels , Dutch cyclist * 17 - Karl Menzies , Australian cyclist * 18 - Kaja Kallas , Estonian politician * 21 - David Jacobs , Indonesian table tennis * 21 - René Obst , German cyclist * 22 - Angelo Furlan , Italian cyclist * 23 - Miguel Ángel Angulo , Spanish footballer * 23 - Jason Mraz , American singer-songwriter * 24 - Cas Jansen , Dutch actor * 24 - Nina Zhivanevskaya , Russian-Spanish swimmer * 26 - William Kipsang , Kenyan athlete * 27 - Rafael Nuritdinov , Uzbek cyclist * 27 - Andrej Porázik , Slovak footballer * 27 - Arkadiusz Radomski , Polish footballer * 27 - Raúl , Spanish footballer * 29 - Erik Heijblok , Dutch football goalkeeper * 29 - Alan Villafuerte , Dutch gymnast * 30 - Tathiana Garbin , Italian tennis ; July * 1 - Björn Mans , Belgian cyclist * 1 - Veselin Petrovic , Serbian basketball player * 1 - Birgit Schuurman , Dutch singer and actress * 1 - Liv Tyler , American actress * 2 - Dorian Collaku , Albanian athlete * 3 - Kurt Elshot , Dutch footballer * 3 - Kees-Jan van der Klooster , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 5 - Nicolas Kiefer , German tennis player * 5 - Reed Muylaert , Belgian singer * 6 - Li Jinyu , Chinese footballer * 6 - Max Mirnyi , Belarusian tennis player * 9 - Arjan Moen , Dutch darter * 14 - Adil Ramzi , Moroccan footballer * 14 - Victoria , Crown Princess of Sweden * 15 - Claes Iversen , Danish fashion designer * 15 - Galina Likhachova , Russian long track speed skater * 17 - Mario Stecher , Austrian Nordic combined skier * 20 - Yves Niaré , French athlete (deceased in 2012 ) * 21 - Danny Ecker , German athlete * 23 - Néicer Reasco , Ecuadorian footballer * 24 - Arnold Bruggink , Dutch footballer * 24 - Olivera Jevtić , Yugoslavian / Serbian athlete * 24 - Yago Lamela , Spanish athlete (deceased in 2014 ) * 24 - Mehdi Mahdavikia , Iranian footballer * 24 - Aicha Marghadi , Dutch news and sports presenter * 25 - Gordon Braun , Luxembourg footballer * 26 - Kelly Pfaff , Flemish model and media figure, daughter of Jean-Marie Pfaff * 26 - Kevin Houben , Belgian composer * 26 - Rebecca St. James , American Christian (musical) actress, writer and singer * 27 - Mustapha Bennacer , Algerian athlete * 28 - Noah Bor , Kenyan athlete * 28 - Aleksandar Živković , Serbian footballer * 30 - Julio Alberto Pérez , Mexican cyclist * 30 - Guido Weijers , Dutch comedian ; August * 2 - Edward Furlong , American actor * 3 - Óscar Pereiro , Spanish cyclist * 7 - Lottie Hellingman , Dutch actress * 8 - Daniel Moreira , French footballer * 8 - Szilárd Németh , Slovak footballer * 8 - Michael Vroemans , Belgian actor * 8 - Nicolas Vogondy , French cyclist * 9 - Jens Hellström , Swedish racing driver * 9 - Ravshan Irmatov , Uzbek football referee * 9 - Mikaël Silvestre , French footballer * 10 - Luciana Aymar , Argentinian hockey star and model * 10 - Michele Gobbi , Italian cyclist * 12 - Jesper Grønkjær , Danish footballer * 12 - Iva Majoli , Croatian tennis star * 12 - Park Yong-Ha , South Korean singer and actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 14 - Justin Anlezark , Australian athlete * 15 - Radoslav Batak , Montenegrin footballer * 15 - Igor Cassina , Italian gymnast * 16 - Pavel Královec , Czech football referee * 16 - Jeroen Mellemans , Belgian footballer * 17 - Nathan Deakes , Australian fast walker * 17 - Thierry Henry , French footballer * 17 - Tarja Turunen , Finnish singer * 18 - Andriy Deryzemlya , Ukrainian biathlete * 19 - Iban Mayo , Spanish cyclist * 20 - Stéphane Gillet , Luxembourg footballer * 21 - Sander Dreesmann , Dutch hockey * 22 - Heiðar Helguson , Icelandic footballer * 23 - Jelena Rozga , Croatian singer * 23 - Douglas Sequeira , Costa Rican footballer * 24 - Órla Fallon , Irish singer and harpist * 24 - Padraigh Sutton , Irish football referee * 25 - Aziz El Khanchaf , French footballer * 26 - Therese Alshammar , Swedish swimmer * 27 - Deco , Portuguese footballer * 28 - Ambesse Tolosa , Ethiopian long-distance runner * 29 - Richard Knopper , Dutch footballer * 29 - John O'Brien , American football player * 30 - Kamil Kosowski , Polish footballer * 30 - Félix Sánchez , Dominican athlete * 31 - Jeff Hardy , American professional wrestler * 31 - Ian Harte , Irish footballer ; September * 1 - David Albelda , Spanish footballer * 2 - Rudy Aerts , Dutch footballer * 2 - Marek Mintál , Slovak footballer * 3 - Olof Mellberg , Swedish footballer * 5 - Joseba Etxeberria , Spanish footballer * 9 - Sisay Bezabeh , Australian athlete * 11 - Jonny Buckland , English guitarist ( Coldplay ) * 11 - Matthew Stevens , Welsh snooker player * 11 - Miran Vodovnik , Slovenian athlete * 12 - Remco van Eijden , Dutch darter * 12 - Joseph Ngeny , Kenyan athlete * 13 - Fiona Apple , American singer * 13 - Eirik Bakke , Norwegian footballer * 15 - Jason Terry , American basketball player * 16 - Josip Šimić , Croatian footballer * 17 - Alemitu Bekele , Turks Ethiopian athlete * 17 - Milan Berck Beelenkamp , Dutch footballer * 17 - Lotte Jonathans , Dutch badminton star * 17 - Juan Antonio Flecha , Spanish-Argentine cyclist * 17 - Lieve van Kessel , Dutch hockey star * 19 - Tommaso Rocchi , Italian footballer * 20 - Namie Amuro , Japanese singer * 20 - Jon Inge Høiland , Norwegian footballer * 20 - Yusuke Imai , Japanese skater * 21 - Marc Dog , Dutch radio presenter and entrepreneur * 25 - Rinaldo Nocentini , Italian cyclist * 26 - Janne Holmén , Finnish athlete * 27 - Andrus Värnik , Estonian athlete * 30 - Héctor Tapia , Chilean footballer ; October * 1 - Dwight Phillips , American athlete * 3 - Daniel Hollie , American professional wrestler * 4 - Jason Lehmkuhle , American athlete * 4 - Bartłomiej Macieja , Polish chess * 5 - Konstantin Zyryanov , Russian footballer * 8 - Madelon Baan , Dutch swimmer * 8 - Daniel Bess , American actor * 8 - Anne-Caroline Chausson , French mountain biker and BMX star * 8 - Reese Hoffa , American athlete * 8 - Erna Siikavirta , Finnish keyboard * 9 - Miikka Multaharju , Finnish footballer * 12 - Vita Palamar , Ukrainian athlete * 13 - Antonio Di Natale , Italian footballer * 14 - Joey Didulica , Croatian football goalkeeper * 14 - Barry Ditewig , Dutch football goalkeeper * 15 - Galina Bogomolova , Russian athlete * 16 - John Mayer , American singer and songwriter * 16 - Björn Otto , German athlete * 16 - Anniek Pheifer , Dutch actress * 16 - Thorwald Veneberg , Dutch cyclist * 17 - Dudu Aouate , Israeli footballer * 17 - Marco Bui , Italian mountain biker * 17 - André Villas-Boas , Portuguese football * 18 - Paul Stalteri , Canadian football player * 23 - Alexander Iashvili , Georgian footballer * 24 - Iván Kaviedes , Ecuadorian footballer * 24 - Marie-Hélène Prémont , Canadian mountain biker * 26 - Jon Heder , American actor * 27 - Attje Kuiken , Dutch politician * 28 - Jonas Rasmussen , Danish badminton * 29 - Juraj Czinege , Slovak footballer * 30 - Eefke Mulder , Dutch hockey star * 31 - Séverine Ferrer , French singer * 31 - Jimmy Smet , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 31 - Jelena Tichonova , Russian marathoner ; November * 1 - Anthony Clark , English badminton * 3 - Aria Giovanni , American model and porn actress * 3 - Cees Paauwe , Dutch footballer * 4 - Hannelore Knuts , Belgian top model * 4 - Evgenia Radanova , Bulgarian short track star * 5 - Yonas Kifle , Eritrean athlete * 5 - Maarten Tjallingii , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Richard Wright , English footballer * 9 - Lyudmila Blonska , Ukrainian athlete * 9 - Dmitri Dashchinski , Belarusian freestyle skier * 10 - Mikheil Ashvetia , Georgian footballer * 10 - Irina Kalentieva , Russian mountain biker * 10 - Brittany Murphy , American actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Erik Nevland , Norwegian footballer * 11 - Arianna Follis , Italian cross-country star * 11 - Lo Ka Chun , Hong Kong racing driver * 12 - Davide Rummolo , Italian swimmer * 13 - Liliya Shobukhova , Russian athlete * 15 - Albert E. Brumley , American composer of gospel music * 17 - Jairo Castillo , Colombian footballer * 17 - Andreja Mali , Slovenian biatlete and cross-country star * 17 - Ryk Neethling , South African swimmer * 22 - Annika Norlin , Swedish singer and songwriter * 24 - Leila Aman , Ethiopian athlete * 24 - Colin Hanks , American actor * 24 - Lucille Opitz , German skater * 25 - Nuno Assis , Portuguese footballer * 25 - Guillermo Cañas , Argentine tennis player * 25 - MacBeth Sibaya , South African footballer * 26 - Ivan Basso , Italian cyclist * 27 - Oksana Khvostenko , Ukrainian biatlete * 27 - Tobias Grünenfelder , Swiss alpine skier ; December * 1 - Luis Díaz , Mexican racing driver * 1 - Jasmine Sendar , Dutch actress * 2 - Siyabonga Nomvethe , South African footballer * 4 - Darvis Patton , American athlete * 5 - Jenne Decleir , Flemish actor * 6 - Chanella Hodge , Dutch actress * 7 - Luke Donald , British golfer * 8 - Schoenaerts , Flemish actor * 10 - Joaquín Botero , Bolivian footballer * 10 - Róbert Ruck , Hungarian chess * 10 - Simon Thompson , Australian triathlete * 12 - Wim De Deyne , Belgian short tracker * 13 - Winfried Baijens , Dutch presenter * 13 - Andrew Higginson , English snooker player * 15 - Florus van Rooijen , Dutch voice actor * 16 - Teemu Kattilakoski , Finnish cross-country skier * 17 - Arnaud Clément , French tennis player * 19 - Tamara Boroš , Croatian table tennis * 19 - LaTasha Jenkins , American athlete * 19 - Malik Louahla , Algerian sprinter * 20 - Koen Schepens , Flemish actor * 21 - Klodian Duro , Albanian footballer * 24 - Glen Salmon , South African footballer * 26 - Fatih Akyel , Turkish footballer * 27 - Florence Ekpo-Umoh , German athlete * 28 - Hellen Kimutai , Kenyan athlete * 29 - Tuomo Könönen , Finnish footballer * 29 - André Vreugdenhil , Dutch-Belgian skater * 30 - Glory Alozie , Nigerian-Spanish athlete * 30 - Koen De Poorter , Flemish comedy and television producer * 30 - Saša Ilić , Serbian footballer * 30 - Yuliya Liteykina , Russian skater * 31 - Wardy Alfaro , Costa Rican footballer * 31 - Laurent Fassotte , Belgian footballer * 31 - Park Jae-Sang , South Korean singer ; date unknown * John Paesano , American film composer * Chad VanGaalen , Canadian musician and illustrator Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 20 : Flooding in the south of the country .. * March 31 : Minimum temperature to -4.9 ° C and -10.0 ° C in Koksijde Botrange (Waimes) ... * May 16 : Rainfall Total of 75 mm in Auvelais (Sambreville). * June 9 : storms cause much damage. * June 10 : Tornado causes damage in the region of Kinrooi, in the east of Limburg. * June : June with lowest sunshine duration: 124 hours (normal 226 hours). * August 17 : Total precipitation of 97 mm of water in Genk. * Summer : After 1860 summer with highest number of days with precipitation: 67 (normally 46.4). * Summer : After 1888 summer with lowest sunshine duration: 406.6 (665.9 normally you). * September 19 : Temperatures to -2.0 ° C in Kleine-Brogel (Peer) and -3.1 ° C in Rochefort. * October 21 : Maximum Temperature: 22.7 ° C in Uccle. 4th day already above 20 ° C. * November 10 : The warmest November decade of the century: average temperature in Uccle: 11.4 ° C. * November 12 : Wind speeds up to 122 km / h on the coast and around Liège. Flooding and levee breaches. * December 23 : Temperature Maxima to 14.0 ° C and 16.8 ° C in Rochefort in Kleine-Brogel (Peer) ... * December 24 : Storm with winds up to 124 km / h in Ostend. Much damage in the Scheldt basin with 7 deaths. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1977 (Netherlands) (.wmv) Television *1977 in crime/thriller television *1977 in action television *1977 in sci-fi television *1977 in western television shows TV Debuts in 1977: *The Love Boat See also *List of countries *Atlantic hurricane season *Cars *Music Category:1977